


Five Nights At Freddy Tidbits & Headcannons

by AgentFlorid



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Accidents, Fanon, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, Gen, Gore, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFlorid/pseuds/AgentFlorid
Summary: Basically these are just small collections of what I think happened during the daytime, all the small infographics and details I wanted just to expand the FNAF universe? not only the major parts but the smaller ones too basically.Might not follow the book canon but yeah..we just do this shit for fun!! :)
Kudos: 3





	Five Nights At Freddy Tidbits & Headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> Again reminder- I ain’t taking angry folk >:(  
> Basically we just write this shit down for fun, not supposed to follow any of the book canon but- maybe the game canon too? we’ll definitely include those.
> 
> Dw your favorite man of the slaughter might be mentioned in a later

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza (Insert Year) - 4th Of July special  
\+ Selection of fastfood and grilled foods are on the menu  
\+ Staff gets to wear patriotic uniforms  
\+ Patriotic knickknacks and decorations  
\+ Instead of party hats, the staff will hand kids (over 9 and above) sparklers (With parents’ permission)  
\+ Animatronics will also have something patriotic  
\+ There will be fireworks 

— Schedule —  
6:00 AM to 5:00 PM - Preparations [Temporarily closed during these hours]  
5:00 PM - Opening  
6:00 PM - Freddy’s freedom talk  
7:00 PM to 8:00 PM - The Cast’s patriotic sing-a-long (+Bonnie Solo)  
9:00 PM - Chica’s brief history lesson (+Additional dialogue from Foxy)  
10:00 PM - Sparkling party time (All staff should be present)  
11:00 PM - Getting ready for Fireworks (All staff should inform parents and kids that this will be occuring outside of the establishment)  
12:00 PM - Fireworks display  
12:30 PM - Closing

—

\- Joey is the planner of this event, everyone should listen to what he’s doing and what he wants to do.  
\- All Mechanics should be present before and after July 3 & 4  
\- Please do routine check-ups and fix up the main cast before the event starts  
\- Foxy is not permitted to be active in this event, just his voicelines are needed.  
\- Stack up on supplies and ingredients, we can’t afford to mess up this event.  
\- We cannot afford anymore accidents.


End file.
